


Warmth in Winter

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021, F/M, No Hale Fire, One-Shot, rule 63!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles just wants to find someone who wants her for herself, not the doll that Lydia likes to dress up.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123724
Comments: 12
Kudos: 246
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021





	Warmth in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 Theme of California Winter. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

"I don't understand why you need to try and change me," Stiles said as she looked at the outfit that Lydia was holding up.

"Stiles, you are never going to find a man or a woman unless you actually do something about it."

"I go on dates. I went on a Tinder date last week."

"Yes, you go on hook-ups and then leave them in their own bed."

"I've not had sex in three weeks, Lydia Martin," Stiles said.

"Can we not do this here?" Stiles' father asked as he came out of his office.

Stiles looked around at the few deputies who were there and not out and about. There was a pair of new deputies that Stiles hadn't met yet, and she really hoped that she would soon. Deputy Hale was someone who Tara called a tall drink of water. The other Deputy had come with him and was someone else who had moved back to Beacon Hills with the Hales. Stiles didn't remember much about Vernon Boyd from school before he had been taken in by the Hales and then moved away with them when Stiles was still reeling from her mother's death.

"I would love to, father of mine, but Lydia followed me here since she knows that we go out to dinner every single Thursday night. She's trying to force me to date people again."

"Well, dating is nice," Noah said.

Stiles looked at her father and glared at him. She was sick of everyone around her telling her what they thought about everything. She didn't need to date and have someone to be happy in her life. She was fucking happy as she was. Lydia was never happy unless she had a man on her arm, and she assumed that Stiles was the same way. Stiles fought her on a lot of things in high school, but she hadn't fought her on enough after she had finally gotten over her crush on Lydia's brain. Stiles had been fighting her more and more.

"Really? Et tu, Brute?"

Noah just shrugged his shoulders before grabbing Stiles and turning her around to march her out the door. "Lydia, it's my night with my daughter. You can have her tomorrow night."

"Of course, Sheriff," Lydia said.

Stiles enjoyed the night out with her father. He dropped the dating stuff as soon as they were alone, which Stiles was happy about. She was fine the way that she was. She was still on the fence about even wanting children at all, and her father knew that. He had stopped pushing that years ago when she told him at fifteen, she wasn't sure that she ever wanted to have children.

On her way home, after picking up her Jeep from the station, she stopped to pick up ice cream and some snacks for the weekend. She had a few cases she had to go through that she had taken home with her, so she would be stuck there all weekend working on that. Her Friday was going to be in court. Stiles looked at the road ahead of her as she pulled out of the late-night store with her food in the back hatch of the Jeep. She had her work stuff back there, so it just made sense to put everything back there. There was only one set of headlights aimed for her. She made sure she was in her lane even though they were still several hundred feet away. An animal ran across the road, the car coming at her clipped it. Stiles put on the speed and rushed forward, yelling at the man in the car who didn't stop after hitting whatever he had hit. She saw someone on the side of the road, looking at the animal, but as she screeched to a stop, the person looked up at her before taking off.

"What the hell?" Stiles asked herself. She grabbed her cellphone from the cradle it was attached to and dialed her father. She didn't care that he was off work.

"Stiles, I just left you. Did the Jeep break down?"

"No, someone hit a dog and just took off." Stiles rattled off the plate number to him and told him where she was. She dropped down to sit on the ground beside the dog but didn't reach out to touch it. He was still growling at her, but he wasn't trying to get away.

"Is the dog..."

"Alive. Looks like it just clipped his backend. I think his hip is broken. He's growling at me but not trying to get away. The dog was running like it was trying to get away from someone, and when I pulled up, there was a man over him, but he ran before I could get a good look at him."

"Collar?"

"Yes, but where there is supposed to be a tag, there is just a small ring, like whatever was there was ripped off."

"We've had a rash of dog napping in the greater Beacon County area. I'm sure that the DA will be assigning that case when we get anything we can. I want you to sit down with a sketch artist as soon as possible."

"Sure. Tonight is fine. I'll text my boss and see if my morning court can be pushed back. I'm in court most of the day tomorrow. If not, I'll sleep at the station and then go home to change."

"I'll take in a suit for you. I grabbed your dry cleaning when I picked up mine yesterday. I have about a week's worth of clothes here for you."

"Oh, the suit that has the red tie please, I'll just stay at the station."

"I've got Parrish on his way to you, and Tara will meet you at the station to take down your statement and get your sketch done."

"Sure."

Stiles heard the sirens, and the dog started to freak out a little bit. She reached out and laid her hand on his paw, not pressing hard, just trying to get him to calm down. A few seconds later, the cruiser was visible, and the dog freaked out even more. He jumped up, yelping when he put his weight on his back leg on the side he got hit on, but he took off before Stiles could do anything.

"Stiles?"

"The dog just ran away, although seeing him up and moving, I think it might have been a wolf hybrid. It was massive but also wolfy and less dog."

"A wolf?" Noah asked.

"Maybe? It's supposed to get cold but not too cold tonight. Hopefully, he can make it to his den."

"Stiles, do not go into the Preserve looking for it tonight."

"I won't, Dad, I promise." Stiles had no intention of not going the next night. It was supposed to freeze, and the animals would be seeking shelter, but Stiles was worried about the dog or wolf or whatever it was.

* * *

"I hate California winters," Stiles said as she stuffed her hands into her pockets. Even with the gloves she had, she was cold. She had found the blood path left by the dog the evening before, but that was about it. It had stopped long before it should, which was still kind of freaking out Stiles.

There was no trail, and now it was getting dark. Stiles just needed to head home and not worry about the dog. If it was someone's pet, they would be out looking for it. She had described it, and there had been flyers put up by the Sheriff's station in the area that someone's dog had been hit and taken off into the Preserve. Yet, here, Stiles was running around in the Preserve looking for the poor thing, and she was now lost without the sun to tell her where to go.

Stiles turned around to head back, but red glowing eyes stopped her. She swallowed and tried to get her phone out of her pocket without dropping the flashlight that was in her mouth. The red-eyed thing moved, and she dropped the flashlight as she jerked her phone out, but before she could call anyone, the red-eyed thing moved, and she saw that it was just something to do with the way that the light hit the dog's eyes. It was the dog from last night.

"Hey, boy."

The dog got closer to Stiles, and she tried to stay still until it rubbed against her hand.

"Not so freaked out today, huh?" Stiles asked. He crouched down to pick up the flashlight and turn it off. She stuffed it into her pocket before slipping her phone into her other one. She reached out to pet the dog and found that its fur was really soft. "Let's get you home, huh?"

Stiles stood up and waved for the dog to follow her, but instead, it set off in a different direction. Stiles sighed and followed it. She hoped that maybe it was leading her to where it felt safe, and she could leave him there. Ten minutes later, they emerged from the Preserve to the lot that Stiles had parked her Jeep in.

"Must have remembered what it smelled like from last night, huh?" Stiles asked as she looked down at where the dog had been, but it was gone now. She frowned and looked around. It had taken off after escorting her back to her Jeep. She wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. The dog was smart enough to do that; he should be smart enough to go home when it was time. She felt better now that she knew that the dog was alive and moving around. The guy who hit it was still being charged for not stopping and calling the cops. The owner wasn't going to be cited since it seemed that someone had chased the dog into the road, and there was evidence that someone had removed the tags needed to call the owner before doing so. He really was a beautiful specimen and would have fit the bill for the dogfighting ring stealing dogs across the county. The owner was probably freaked the hell out about their dog being missing. Stiles would call her father in the morning and tell him where she found it, and they could maybe send the owner out that way if the dog hadn't gone home yet.

Stiles headed home and ignored the calls from Lydia. She was trying to get her to go out with her and Parrish that night, and while it was late, it wasn't that late, and Lydia would force her out if she could get a hold of her. The thoughts of an early night were dashed when she pulled into her driveway to see Parrish's SUV there with Lydia sitting primly on Stiles' steps. It looked like Parrish was still in the SUV, doing something on his phone. Stiles parked in her spot and breathed to get control of herself. She was tired from being in court all day. She was still in her work clothes, which the pants were a little muddy now from traipsing around the Preserve.

"No, I am not taking no for an answer. I will shove you into the SUV just like you are if you don't go up and get changed."

"You let yourself into my house?" Stiles asked, well aware that Lydia had a key but that was for emergencies, not just because she wanted to. Also, Stiles had keys to her place, and she hadn't been given them, so she had no legal leg to stand on, but it was the idea of it all. Stiles had never let herself into Lydia's place before except when she had been out of town, and there had been flooding, so Stiles had gone over to get her clothes and save them.

"Go."

"You know, I could just refuse, and then it would be kidnapping."

"There is a reason Jordan isn't looking up from his phone," Lydia said.

Stiles grumbled, but she went up to get changed. She would slip out after a little while, and things would be fine. She could sleep and do what she wanted over the weekend.

The club they ended up at was loud and boring. Stiles found a table and sat down at it before watching everyone dancing. It was the kind of dancing that she didn't like. She could do it, and she had fun in the privacy of her own home doing it. Dancing for exercise was her favorite thing. Here, people touched her without her permission as just part of being in the middle of the crush of people on the floor didn't please her. Lydia knew this, but she didn't seem to care.

"You look bored," a man said as he sat down across from her. He pushed over a can of Dr. Pepper that was unopened.

"And you think that you can cure me of that?" Stiles asked.

"Well, not like that, I won't. I thought that maybe we could sit here and judge everyone on their dancing, or outfits, or choice of partners."

"And why would you think that would entertain me?" Stiles asked.

"Well, a guy's gotta keep some mystery, Stiles," the man said.

Stiles narrowed her eyes at him. "I have a taser. Just below the legal charge allowed to be carried by civilians. My father bought it for me."

"And the Sheriff is right to have done that," the man said.

"Give me a name, or I'm calling the cops."

"Derek, I see you've met Stiles," Parrish said as he walked up to the table with Stiles' drink. He saw the can of Dr. Pepper and frowned at Derek.

"Yes, I was just introducing myself. Derek Hale," Derek said.

Stiles still wasn't sure about the man. Yeah, she knew he was Derek Hale, one of her father's newest deputies but the drink thing. It wasn't like her choice of pop was really talked about at the station.

"Cora talked about you drinking it in school years ago. I also remembered her talking about you hating it when the school vending machines were out of it for like three weeks."

"Ah, you just randomly remembered this?" Stiles asked.

"No. I remembered it because it's my favorite pop choice as well. That's all."

"Stiles, are you good?" Jordan asked.

"If I wasn't, were you actually going to do something about it?"

"Hey," Parrish said.

"Oh, shove off. You know I hate this shit, and you don't stop her. I try, and my life is shit for weeks as she does everything that she can to make me miserable. So don't get on a high horse about this. I see Lydia looking at me sitting here. I'm sure your phone is blowing up, telling you to leave me alone with my male suitor."

Parrish set down Stiles' drink and backed off, his hands raised like he was walking away from someone with a gun pointed at him.

"Not good?" Derek asked.

"I'm here because otherwise, Lydia will make my life hell for a while. I can go out and spend one night doing what she wants, which is to find a date, by the way, and then she'll leave me alone."

"That sucks. My mother is harping on me to settle down and find a nice woman or man."

"Dad's hinting only a little bit at that. He knows that I don't know if I want kids or not."

Derek nodded his head. He picked up his can of pop and took a sip. It reminded Stiles that she had an alcoholic drink and a pop. She opened the pop and took a sip before taking a long pull of her cocktail. It was sour, not something that she would drink, and she shoved that away.

"Not good?"

"Sour, which is what Lydia likes, not me."

"Ah, well. Let me have a taste." Derek didn't just take the drink. He waited until Stiles pushed it over to him. He picked it up and took a sip before shrugging and then draining it all in one very uncouth drink.

"That's disgusting," Stiles said. She grinned as she said it.

"I know. So, are we staying or going? If you leave with me, she might leave you alone."

"And it will make Parrish not want to tell dad that I left with a Deputy. he's probably not given you the speech yet."

"Oh, Boyd and I both got the speech. He warned me that you would probably hit on me but that you would never make me uncomfortable with your advances. He told me that turning you down would not affect my job. He also said that you were a good and loyal woman and that I wouldn't need to worry about him if I hurt you; the rest of the deputies that had been there since you were a child would kill me first."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. So is that what this is? Scoring points with your boss?" Stiles asked.

"If it was scoring points with the boss, I wouldn't be thinking about what I would want to do between your legs, Stiles."

"Really? And what would you do between them?" Stiles asked. She picked up her pop and stood up, giving Derek a grin before she went for the door. Her Jeep was back at the house, the way that Lydia would make argue that for the most part, Stiles wouldn't leave without her knowing. Stiles hated to pay for cabs, and she was in high enough heels with a skirt that she didn't need to be walking home.

Outside was a row of cars, and Stiles knew that it was Derek's instant she saw the Camaro. She had heard about Derek Hale's Camaro as he had been pulled over on his way to his first day on the job because of his taillight, which had been broken out by kids playing baseball and it hitting the plastic on the way there.

Stiles walked over and sat on the hood, waiting for Derek to come out of the club. It was on the edge of town, and therefore it was wide open spaces for parking. He was sipping at her drink again when Derek emerged from the club with two fresh cans of Dr. Pepper. She spread her legs a little, loving the way that his eyes darted down to where her skirt covered her naughty bits.

"I hate women's fashion," Derek said.

"You are probably the only man in America who does. Why do you?"

"You are wearing that because Lydia forced you, but she sees it as fashionable, even though tonight it's supposed to get into the twenties. I'd rather you be warm and comfortable than fashionable."

"Yes, well. Lydia bought it, and she'll be taking it home with her. It's one of hers."

"Where do you want to go?" Derek asked.

"Well, first you need to tell me what you want to do between my legs, Derek Hale, and that will tell me where I want to go."

"Well, I have a bit of land that we can go to a park and see what happens. It should be safe from cops."

"You want to do things in public, Mister Deputy?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. I do."

"Then lead on." Stiles started to slide down the Camaro's hood, but Derek stepped up and stopped her. 

"A kiss first." 

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"If we have no sparks, there is no reason to head out to park and make out."

"I thought you were getting between my legs?" Stiles asked.

"I don't just drop down and get between anyone's legs. Even if they have legs like this." Derek's hands landed on Stiles' knees and spread her legs some before he stepped up the rest of the way and pulled her down the hood just a little. "Kiss."

"Fine," Stiles said. She leaned up a little, and Derek leaned down to kiss her. She tried to settle herself as he hesitated. 

"Are you doing this to get Lydia off your back?" Derek asked, his lips just an inch from hers. 

"No. You are hot, and you are keeping up with me so far. I would love to see if you can keep up with me for a while. It's been a long time since someone has."

"Yes, your father said you had a girlfriend in college who ended up cheating on you who kept up with your wit and banter."

"Ugh, I hate her. I still don't talk about her. I loved her. I thought we were going to be together forever. Then I found her in bed with another woman. She tried to put it all on me being bisexual. That I was going to end up cheating on her with a guy, so she cheated first."

"That's stupid, and she was obviously not ready for any kind of relationship. I hate people who cheat," Derek said.

"So do I. Just as a word, if I ever find out you are cheating, the deputies won't ever find your body."

"We aren't even in a relationship."

"This is a date, Derek Hale. You are going to take me out parking, and you are going to give me head, and then if you are good enough, I might give you head then we are getting food. I didn't get to eat the dinner that I wanted tonight."

"That sounds like a plan. Let's get the kiss out of the way." 

Stiles closed the distance between them and kissed Derek. The kiss was good. Stiles hadn't gotten wet from just a simple kiss in a long time, not since she had moved out of her horny teenage years. Derek kissed like it was his job; he took advantage of Stiles gasping and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. 

"Let's go," Stiles said when Derek broke the kiss.

* * *

Stiles tried to move but found that she couldn't. She must have wrapped herself in her blankets again. It was winter and therefore cold as hell, and at night it got colder in her bedroom since she slept with the door shut. She opened her eyes to see that the light was wrong. There was something in the way of her window. She turned her head a little more and found that she wasn't in her bedroom. No, she was in the backseat of Derek's Camaro, wrapped in a blanket with Derek there with her. 

The night had gone well. Hell, Derek had been fucking good at oral sex and even had dental dams as well as condoms in his glove box. New boxes of each. Stiles had given him head, and then they had laid down in the back as much as they could as the place was fucking small and settled in to talk. It seemed that they might have fallen asleep. 

They were curled together as much as they could be given the space, but it was kind of nice. Derek's jacket, as well as what looked like a blanket, were wrapped around them for warmth. Stiles felt protected. 

Tapping on the glass had Stiles turning her head. She groaned when she saw the flash of tan. It was a deputy of some kind. Stiles looked down to see that Derek was awake.

"Mister Hale, please step out of the vehicle," a voice called out.

"Fuck, that's my father."

"Stiles, you too!" Noah called out a few seconds later.

"We are on private property. He can do very little to us for it."

"He had to have tracked my phone. I promised him years ago I would keep an app so he could do that, even after I turned into an adult, just because, you know, violence on women and such. Are you decent?"

"I dressed while you napped and then crawled back here with you."

"Dude, how did we fit?"

"Hale, Stiles," Noah shouted, and he tapped at the glass again. 

"Here," Derek reached out and opened up the passenger side door before laying the seat down so that Stiles could crawl out. She tossed the blanket at him but kept the jacket and slipped her arms into it. Her legs were fucking freezing already. The sun wasn't even fully risen yet."

"Stiles, what the hell?"

"We fell asleep last night talking, I promise Dad."

'The hickey tells me otherwise."

"Well, I didn't say that sex didn't happen, just that we were talking and fell asleep."

"Lydia said you left with someone, and then you didn't answer your phone for her or me. Thankfully that app updates every hour with a ping." Noah turned his head to look at Derek when he got out. "Mister Hale."

"Sheriff," Derek said. 

"Dad, I didn't get dinner; I was too tired after dealing with Lydia. I'm hungry, and Derek promised me dinner last night, which didn't happen. So I want breakfast, and you can either go with us and get the shovel talk out of the way, or you can leave, and I'll bring him around when I feel like it."

"Does she know?" Noah asked.

"Know what?" Stiles looked between Derek and her father. "Dad, are you seriously telling me that you are making him tell me something that you know after the first date?"

"We haven't actually eaten yet, so the first date hasn't happened."

"Dude, we talked and shit, you bought me drinks. We were on a date." 

"Drinks?"

"Sealed Dr. Pepper cans, Dad," Stiles said. 

"Breakfast?" Derek asked.

"Sure. So shoo, we will meet you at the diner soon," Stiles said as she looked at her father.

"Derek, tell her sooner rather than later."

"Ugh, out of our relationships," Stiles said.

"Relationship?" Derek asked when Noah had driven off.

"Well, we have something going on here, so a relationship is better than saying sex. Now, whatever my dad thinks you need to tell me, does it impact my life right now? Am I in danger?"

"No more than you are as the Sheriff's daughter or working at the DA's office."

"Is it criminal related?" Stiles asked.

"No, just...something that the Sheriff knows about my family and me."

"Okay, then you tell me when you are ready. I might not have much impulse control, but I know that not everyone shares everything right off the bat. I might be like jumping at the bit to know, but I can control myself."

"Good. Now, do you need to change?"

"Nah, I'll be good enough. You seem to be like a space heater, so I am keeping the jacket. Mine is not equipped for this fucking cold weather. Why can't we have our normal mild winter? A day or two of this shit, and that's it."

Derek laughed but walked around to open the car door so that Stiles could get inside. He waited until she was seated before he shut the door and ran around the front of the car. 

"So, do you like what you do?" Derek asked.

"Being a lawyer? Yes. I wanted to follow in Dad's footsteps, but then in my freshman year, I took a law class as part of my degree and loved what was happening in there, and I just swapped. Got into a damned good law school as well."

"Yes, your father was proud as a peacock when that happened."

"What did you used to do before getting a job with dad?" Stiles asked.

"Co-owner of Hale Construction with my Uncle. He took it over from Mom since she didn't want to run it anymore. He does the business side of things, and I did the more labor-intensive stuff, job site checks, and that kind of thing. I will still sometimes put on a hardhat and do that work when I need to get some anger out. My sister took that over with my youngest brother."

"So that's where the muscles came from. I like it. Can you hold me up and fuck me against a wall?"

"Dear God, I had heard that you don't have a filter. I just never thought it would be like that."

"I would promise not to talk about things like that in public, but sometimes I slip."

"It's fine. Now, what diner?"

"There is only one diner in Beacon Hills," Stiles said. 

Derek laughed and nodded his head. He took the turn that would take them to the only diner that Stiles would set foot inside of. It was close to the station and close to her place and her father's house.

"Oh God, he asked to be seated in the oh shit corner."

"Oh shit corner?" Derek asked.

"That's what I call it. Whenever Dad needed to talk about something important, we did it there. It's got good acoustics, and it doesn't let the sound carry from there. I mean, that's good he wants us there. Means he won't pull you over and talk to you, I think."

"Or just pull me into his office," Derek said.

"Nah, he'd want it public." 

"Thanks for that. I don't have enough anxiety being the new guy at work."

"Eh, you'll be fine."

Breakfast went just about as horribly as Stiles thought that it would. There was a reason why she didn't talk to her father about her dates until after they were over. She was his little girl, and she knew that. He would protect her and do anything that he could to make sure that she was never hurt. Making sure one of his deputies knew that was just one of the many ways he could do that. 

"Work is going to suck for the next week. Parrish knows that I left with you. It's probably why your father went looking," Derek said when he settled into the front seat of the Camaro. He had the keys in the ignition but hadn't started it.

"Heat, humans need heat," Stiles said.

Derek nodded his head and started the car only to stop.

"Humans need heat?" Derek questioned.

"What?" Stiles asked as she leaned forward to feel how warm the engine still was and how much heat it was putting out. 

"You said humans like there is something other than humans, and I don't mean animals."

"Well, it would take a lot for a werewolf to freeze to death. They put out enough heat through their magic that maintains them that they don't get cold in temperatures like this," Stiles said. She looked at his from the side of her eye. 

It had been halfway through the meal that she realized what he was. Stiles had only found out about Werewolves in college when her Freshman dorm mate had shifted on her after being given something laced with Wolfsbane that had freaked her out. Stiles had called her mother, who had rushed over to control her. Stiles had already knocked her out, and she had a few scars from that. 

"Stiles, how...when..."

"College. The rest can come later. I watched you interact with Dad and realized that you were scenting the room to make sure that my dad wasn't truly pissed off and didn't get worse as the meal went on. I learned enough from my freshman dorm mate that I easily figured it out. I spent some time with her pack but not a lot. I learned a few mannerisms that wolves have, even born ones. Was that what Dad wanted you to tell me?"

"Yes."

"How does he know?" Stiles asked.

"The Hale Alpha usually tells the Sheriff as well as the captain of the Beacon Hills Police Department. Mom is and was the Alpha at that time. She waited until after things had settled down after the death of your mother, but even then, it was before she would have told him with that. Something happened that had her telling him early, which is something that you and I will discuss at a later time. I don't...I'm not ready."

"Sure thing. So mine or yours?" Stiles asked.

"For what?"

"Dude, sex or frottage, or just sleeping. I don't care." 

"Really?"

"Dude, you gotta lay claim in some way. I mean, don't you want all up in this?" 

"If you were dressed better, yes."

"Okay. How about we go to mine. I get dressed in clothes more my style, and then we can either stay there or go back to yours."

"Why get dressed if I am going to be stripping you again?" Derek asked.

"Well, we can stay there, and I can get dressed after sex."

Derek laughed and shook his head at Stiles with a smile on his lips. 

Stiles wondered if he would be okay with the fact that she knew what he would tell her. About Kate Argent and what had nearly happened. She could save that for the next date, though. She had already shocked him once. Even with a werewolf heart, his heart might not take it.

"OH MY GOD! You are the dog that got hit!" Stiles yelled. 

Thankfully, Derek was already stopped at the stop sign. He turned his head to look at her after he finished his full-body jerk.

"I have a feeling you are going to keep me on my toes," Derek said.

"Yeah, I bet that I will. No wonder you led me to my car. I was looking for you, asshole."

"I know. Cora said she heard you out there while she was on a run. I went out to make sure that you didn't get lost."

"And then came to find me to date," Stiles said.

"Well, no one has ever done that before—the whole thing with going out to look for an animal. I wanted to meet the person who would do that. Then things got a little heated. I wasn't supposed to do any of that, by the way."

"Eh, I don't need a perfect gentleman, just someone who respects me."

"I will do that. So any other bombshells you would like to drop on me?"

"Well, I had a big thing on snooping in my father's case files as a kid. I know what Kate Argent did. Now I understand a lot more about that, though. So I guess I know most of your big secrets now."

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
